


"All of Me"

by bromanceorromance



Series: 13 Top Wedding Songs for 2014 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, oblivious!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks Derek hates him and he couldn't be more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"All of Me"

"I know you hate me, okay?" Stiles says. Derek doesn't understand.

"What - "

"You don't have to say it, dude, okay? I know you only put up with me because me and Scott are a package deal."

"No - "

Stiles cuts him off again. "I just want you to realize that it doesn't matter to me, okay? I know. I know I'm annoying and I never shut up and - "

Derek's hand presses against Stiles mouth to stop him. He glares, but Derek just shakes his head.

"You're right. You never shut up. You fly into every situation without thinking it all the way through. You're smarter than almost everybody and you know it." Stiles tries to shove his hand away, mumbling something angrily. "I hated that you and Scott were a package deal, but I've dealt with it, alright? And somewhere along the line, I realized that it wasn't you that I was putting up with. It was Scott. If I had to play nice with Scott to be around you, I did it. Because you are so infuriating, but - "

He lets Stiles shove his hand away this time. "You suck at this."

"You're distracting. It's so frustrating."

"You are the most self-sacrificing son-of-a- "

"You are the worst - "

"You won't let yourself be happy and it's the most frustrating - "

Derek's lips are suddenly pressed against Stiles and they're kissing and neither of them are entirely sure which of them made the first move. The shock is fleeting as Derek nibbles at Stiles's bottom lip and then their tongues are sliding against each other and Derek can smell how Stiles's reacting. A throaty desperate noise escapes Stiles's mouth and Derek's hands are pulling Stiles's hips to align them with his own. Stiles's hands are wrecking Derek's hair and he lets out a guttural moan when he realizes that Derek is hard in his jeans. Derek releases his mouth to bite at Stiles's neck and Stiles's lets out a breathy chuckle.

"I knew biting would be a thing with you."

Derek huffs against his neck in amusement. Stiles's hands move to Derek's neck. He freezes for a moment before relaxing into the boy's touch as his tongue flicks across a place behind Derek's ear that has him barely holding back a moan. Stiles runs his teeth lightly across the spot and Derek thrusts against him for a moment before pulling back enough to undo Stiles's jeans.

Stiles groans as Derek gets his hand around him. "I'm not gonna - last - dude - virgin," he reminds him. As if Derek didn't know. He smears the pre-cum around and lightly jerks Stiles off as he pulls Stiles into a filthy kiss. Stiles is coming with a mangled shout moments later, back pressed against the refrigerator. His hands keep Derek close, pulling his hair lightly as he continues to sloppily kiss him in the afterglow. Derek thrusts against Stiles thigh a few times and then he's coming, quickly regretting not taking off his jeans.

Stiles is quiet as Derek presses a kiss to his shoulder. Still quiet as Derek pulls him towards the stairs. As Derek pulls his shirt over his head before doing the same for Stiles, turning on the shower, he's still silent.

"Okay?" Derek asks in the shower.

Stiles nods.

"We should talk," Derek mutters into his shoulder, he can't seem to stop pressing little kisses to his bare skin.

Stiles snorts, finally a sound that Derek is familiar with. "That's rich coming from you."

"I would've done this long before now if I knew it'd shut you up," Derek smirks.

Stiles shakes his head, rolling his eyes.

"I think I might be in love with you," Derek finally says.

Stiles looks up at him, eyes shining. "I had no idea."

Derek presses a kiss to his lips.

"You suck at expressing yourself."

Derek kisses him again.

"This is not - "

Another kiss.

"Der - "

Stiles smiles into this one. Hand skimming across Derek's abs, tongue slipping into his mouth, he concedes to Derek's methods for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a little series in honor of Valentine's next week, so I'm writing fics for the 13 Top Wedding Songs of 2014 according to theknot.com. They'll be different fandoms/ships, just whatever strikes me with each song. I'll post one or two a day leading up to V-Day :)
> 
> This one is "All of Me" by John Legend
> 
> comments/kudos are much appreciated! :)


End file.
